Coccinea
by Moonlight Bomber
Summary: Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Puella Magi Madoka Magica crossover. Because of a game set up by someone powerful, Kit Taylor's and Kyouko Sakura's fortunes intertwined. Rated T for violence and suggestive themes.
1. Too Much Love Will Kill You

_This story will be turned into a visual novel, and the draft of the story is a preview of what to expect._

_Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (c) Adness Entertainment / Toei / Ishimori Production. Puella Magi Madoka Magica (c) Magica Quartet / SHAFT / Aniplex / MBS.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Phase I: Too Much Love Will Kill You<span>_

In my 18-year life, the entire thing was a huge blur.

The space station Yousouma that was the host to something called "the traitor game" brought out a revelation – a revelation nastier than what Xaviax had ever concocted during his tyrannical takeover of Earth and Ventara.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"I... I trusted you..."

"And we trusted you."

That is me, Kit Taylor, exchanging words with the girl I befriended and fell in love with during my tenure in the space station, Kyouko Sakura. Behind her were two other girls named Silvia de Alisia and Audrey Burne and a small white animal-like creature named Kyubey.

"We trusted you to bring about this beautiful ending, and you made me very happy because of it."

She said that while approaching me and caressing my face.

"But... but why?"

She calmly stepped away. "Because the Master needed your bodies. And we intend to give them all to him."

The four persons were called the Traitors – they who have no shame in snuffing off the lives of their companions – which were called the Innocents – in the space station while hiding in shadows, away from the prying eyes of the Agents and the preemptive strikes of the Vigilante.

And Kyouko was one of them, to my utter surprise and disbelief.

I reached for my Advent Deck in desperation, but…

The prongs of a trident burst from my chest. I fell to my knees.

While I lay on the floor, bleeding profusely, I saw the visage of the shinigami scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi – the President of the Shinigami Research Institute, the Captain of the 12th Squad, and the real master of the Yousouma Space Station – filled with a sinister smile.

My only words for him were, "But... I thought... you were innocent?"

"Of course, I'm innocent, you halfwit." Mayuri flicked off the excess blood from his trident. "These hands have far more important things to do than become slicked in blood. You know how hard it is to hold an Erlenmeyer flask with bloody hands? And cleaning up is a pain..."

"Besides," the shinigami added, wrapping his arms on his four Traitors. "That's what Traitors are for."

Pulling his robe with him, he strode away from the bloody scene, savoring the scents of his space laboratory and remembering the first time he got onto the station all those years ago.

His maniacal laugh pierced the eerie silence of the laboratory. It was a lot of work, especially with a faulty AI like S.H.A.R.K.Y. – the central computer of the space station.

He stood in front of the prison cells, surveying each and every prisoner's angry face inside. The prisoners were mostly Innocents, one Agent, and one Vigilante – all voted out by the Traitors' manipulative actions. Even I was lured by their votes – because the votes made by Kyouko and I were the same ever since we set foot on the space station.

"Why are you so angry? You should be proud! Proud that you will take part in experiments that will challenge convention, shatter expectations, and broaden horizons! You will be tested, you will be dissected, and you will be splayed open in the pursuit of the noblest of intentions... the pursuit of discovery!"

Mayuri licked the blade of his trident before smiling the widest smile anyone has ever seen.

"Now... any last words?"

This was his challenge to the prisoners and the spirits of those who were killed off.

The prisoners and spirits made their last, desperate acts of defiance to Mayuri. Some voluntarily shattered their own bodies to glass. Others disappeared in the shadows. Others still gave up the ghost in some sort of astral locomotion process.

As for Kyouko…

She remained where she stood, her face motionless. Then slowly, she began to chuckle, louder and louder, until finally she could laugh with all her might.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so beautiful, so unbelievable, so ASTONISHING! I didn't know this would all end like this! It's all like... a stage play under my control! You've desperately failed to notice us in eight days straight! HOW NAIVE!"

She explained in between her laughs.

Before anything else, Kyouko faced her fellow Traitors. Sylvia, Audrey, and Kyubey were all looking at her with a smile.

"Thank you for all your hard work. It's been truly beautiful and amazing. We'll see each other again pretty soon, yes? Maybe in the afterlife is not such a big deal. It's been an honor working with you, and as a fallen Puella Magi, it all comes to this, and we have won by our efforts alone, and of course we've had earned some help from an INNOCENT, as well."

The Innocent she was referring to… was none other than me.

She approached me and lifted my immovable chin.

"So sorry… You were wonderful bait material, you know? You were such a magnificent puppet. All these things that had happened. You, me... falling in love? It was all part of my plan to deceive you. It's a very, VERY beautiful sight that you fell for my trap. I didn't think you were this naive."

This redhead caressed my face as she continued.

"Without your help, we wouldn't have survived this ordeal, and nor we would have won."

She drew close to my ear and whispered, "Thank you for your hard work, Kit Taylor. May we meet again... in the afterworld."

Kyouko then stood up and walked towards Mayuri. She did a graceful courtesy with the following words.

"Master Mayuri, it has been a great honor to have been your Traitor. We've worked so eagerly and hard for this day to come, and I hope you appreciate our work. I'll be taking my leave very soon, go back to my own world and definitely forget everything that had happened, except the fact that I have worked with a responsible team and a very dependable Master."

As she walked back to the Traitors' side… she wore a face.

A calm, yet warped, face. A face full of deceit she exhibited as a deviant Puella Magi.

A face which was the polar opposite of what she exhibited before, during those happy and sad times shared together by her and me – a caring, loving face.

She gave a dark, final chuckle as she uttered the following...

"Falling in love... will only result in tragedy. It's useless to fall in love now. All has come to an end. All has been according to our plan. Thanks to us, we have won this beautiful game of bloodshed!

BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD... CHERISH YOUR LAST MOMENTS, HUMANS!"

And with a low voice, she concluded...

"_Betrügerei...ist eine wonne._" (Deception... is bliss.)

My Advent Deck, which was dropped after I was backstabbed, was tainted with my own blood.

As I spent the final seconds of my life being tormented and tortured by Mayuri while Kyouko and her fellow Traitors only watched from the sidelines, I could only wonder...

…if too much love killed me in the end, like a sad love song from a popular rock band had stated.

"You... can still... be redeemed... Kyouko..."

And thus, I breathed my last.

Farewell, my sweet Kyouko Sakura – my darling, my delight.

To die is but to rest.


	2. Careless Whisper

_Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (c) Adness Entertainment / Toei / Ishimori Production. Puella Magi Madoka Magica (c) Magica Quartet / SHAFT / Aniplex / MBS._

* * *

><p><em><span>Phase II: <span>__Careless Whisper_

"Kit…"

"Kit…"

"KIT!"

I may be dead – or not quite dead – because my body went transparent, but…

What are those voices that are resonating in my head?

"All along, you have been ignoring several warning signs. You were too obsessed with that red-headed traitor-slash-witch with a capital B, birds*** for brains!"

"Ahahaha! In the end, the girl of your dreams backstabbed you! Serves you right for being a lovesick Kamen Rider loser!"

"Ignoramus… truly you held on to the last vestiges of a love that can never be… and you paid the ultimate price for it."

Those three voices then converged.

"Have you been ignoring our warning signs – those things you just brushed off as mere careless whispers from untrusting individuals – and then proceed to unite body and soul with that girl… even though that girl has no soul in the first place, since it was traded off to that white animal-like fiend? Well, here's a montage of those whispers you ignored!"

_"Then the waters told me the truth:  
>how much you remember your deaths<br>where the halves of the Innocent spirits  
>unite in a lost terrain,<em>

_From the outset the heavens_  
><em>had this in mind, a passage through<em>  
><em>darkness and suspect the Dark souls of Traitors,<em>

_One of witch, wicked and with no heart,_  
><em>With tainted love, master of deceit and lies<em>

_**KYOUKO SAKURA"**_

"OY! KAMEN RIDER LOSER! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT KYOUKO'S JUST USING YOU FOR HER OWN SELFISH AND TWISTED REASONS! HERE'S FOOD FOR THOUGHT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST VOTE HER OFF, TO SAVE HER FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THE TRAITORS, HEHEHE... YOUR KAMEN POWERS WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT HER ONCE THE TRAITORS MAKE THEIR MOVE!"

"True love has already been lost, for Kit Taylor's part anyway – for the love he is being shone isn't love, but cruel manipulation. You dangle to him hope – is he like your horse that runs after the carrot on the stick, always running, never reaching the goal?

Forgive me Kamen Rider – I have wronged you. I am sorry that your soul will be scarred by this experience."

_"Oh you, with Innocent blood,_  
><em>Hear this voice of truth<em>  
><em>the time preceding the birth of the worlds.<em>

_Where all of us waited_  
><em>in the mothering dark,<em>  
><em>in the death that the card foretells.<em>

_But alone and together we ride_  
><em>into the dying and dead<em>  
><em>the story that means we are starting again."<em>

"**Love sucks. Sometimes it feels good. Sometimes it's just another way to bleed. Your definition of the so-called love is too s***ty for my taste that it makes want to puke.** **I heard you're a magical b**** or something like that. I believe they can use magic to turn boys into one of a **** love a**holes. I think I've said to this to someone earlier but, admit your sins you strawberry whorecake."**

_"The knight of red dragon, being played like a fool,  
>In the hand of Witch for lust and power.<em>

_Love turning to treachery._  
><em>The earth will bleed out innocent blood<em>

_For her kiss might be as sweet as nectar,_  
><em>Yet it will be the last to be stabbed at the back."<em>

"Go ahead then… fulfill the prophecy. Be resigned… to be… the victim… of a forced destiny… rather than choosing… to be its conqueror.

Die a _PUPPET_… wiggling in the traitors' strings."

"I pity you, Mr. Kamen Rider. At the end of this game, you will be the sorriest person of all. You WILL regret your actions, as much as I regret my inaction, or even more.

I assure you, Kit-kitburikit, at the end of this twisted game, two things WILL happen. It's either you DIE at the hands of the traitors or you will be betrayed by the one you love, or both. Mark my words!"

That montage… really got through me. It pierced through my every sense.

Even for someone teetering on the border between life and death… those voices… were painful reminders… of my utter naïveté!

"!"

And those three voices only watched as I poured out all my agony into this piercing shout that can be heard in this darkness – a darkness that is vastly different from the Advent Void.

"This destructive relationship is reversible, but time... is not. Turn back! Turn back! Turn back! Turn back!"

The three voices mumbled, and then faded into the darkness's stale air.

They belonged to the other people involved in the game – Seth Nightroad, Shinnosuke Nohara, and Gig.

And in their place… a familiar sight came into view.

It was Kyouko.

However, this wasn't the same Kyouko she used to look like.

Because…

She had lots of cuts and bruises on her body, her clothes were tattered (though her private parts were still thankfully covered), and her eyes – most specifically, her irises – emanated a dull, lifeless red. The Soul Gem that she held radiated the same lifeless red.

Who could have done this to her, after she made this betrayal that shook the very foundations of my being?

A virtual screen that suddenly appeared above Kyouko's body showed the answer.

_Mayuri had too much time in his hands, dealing with the prisoners and unfortunate victims who have all shown acts of defiance against him._

_He walked over to Kit's convulsing body, kicking it around to see if it's still worth salvaging. But the poor Kamen Rider, filled with regret and feelings of betrayal, was a poor mess on the floor. Mayuri considered keeping him alive in hopes of extracting the Advent Beast from him, but he instead found pleasure in just watching the Rider gasp his final breaths._

_Audrey, Silvia, Kyubey, and Kyouko walked up to their master's side – all projecting their wide smiles. They've done their jobs well, didn't they? Traitors, hiding amongst the sheep, cutting away at the weak until only the very best remained._

_"Master," Kyouko said. "The job is finished. We did well, didn't we?"_

_Mayuri, still staring at Kit, only nodded. "Yes, you certainly did. But good, isn't always enough."_

_He waved his hand. Shackles came up from the floor and held the four Traitors in place!_

_Mayuri turned around to face them. "You see, with some of these stupid people dying, I have a few gaps in my specimen collection. That just won't do. Thorough experimentation is the hallmark of a good shinigami scientist."_

_"And I... am always... thorough."_

_"Hey! You can't do this to us! We helped you! We did all you said!"_

_As vats of acid, test tubes of mayonnaise, and artifacts of torture began popping out of the walls of his laboratory – which was formerly the space station's Dark Sphere, Mayuri walked away from the soon-to-be gruesome scene without bothering to look. He liked the concept of surprise._

_"Come back! Please, come back! Master!"_

_The Dark Sphere's doors closed._

_"Computer."_

_"Yes, Master." S.H.A.R.K.Y., the central computer, responded. _

_"I heard Pakaskas is wonderful this time of year."_

_Pakaskas was the planet wherein the Yousouma was headed to._

_A scream was heard. And another. Soon wails upon wails of agony filled the halls of the space station._

_But Mayuri's laughter was the loudest of all._

The playback ended…

…and I didn't know if I could laugh, cry, or get angry at this turnout.

She betrayed me, and then she gets betrayed by her own master. Such delicious irony.

At least we were even.

I stared at Kyouko's body for some minutes, when suddenly…

The Descender and Kanonno showed up in front of me and her.

But instead of their hopeful, cheerful faces…

Tears rolled down their cheeks.

"History indeed repeats itself, right?" Kanonno stated.

"You were oblivious to the fact that she was a pawn of the real enemy… just like me," the Descender followed.

"Yes. And I had been ignoring several warning signs from my innocent comrades. Therefore, I've had it worse than you did," I replied.

Kanonno then advised me, while trying her best to stop her stream of tears, "Kit Taylor… even though the circumstances of the four of us have the same parallels… please... decide for yourself the best course of action. Kyouko has a more fickle personality compared to me, so the same methods that my beloved Descender did to save me from the darkness that engulfed me may not be effective on her."

The Descender continued with this, also following Kanonno's stoppage of tears: "Whatever road you may take to save her… and yourself… from the endless abyss of hopelessness… always think of the times you two will spend together… when this chaotic blur in your lives has finally been erased."

The two then finished their advice with this line, spoken together:

"The power of pure, consummate love will always endure no matter what happens – not even betrayal can stand against it. Because in the end… a perfect love will complete the imperfections of the couple practicing it."

They then vanished into thin air.

This time, my mind was all clear.

I finally accepted the fact that Kyouko was a Traitor and only exposed her true role at the end of this game – but still, she loves me deep down inside. She may have discarded her feelings of care and affection, like she loved me no more – but it was all just a ploy, just because…

She only resigned to her ultimate fate and never fought against it.

Like I did.

I was susceptible to what they call "love at first sight" when I first met Kyouko at the space station. All because we share the same color of our transformed forms – red. And then… we began to know each other; fought alongside each other; and shared happy, sad, and awkward moments with each other.

I held on to that love, and never let it go.

And it backfired.

This time, Kyouko and I…

…will wield the power of pure, consummate love to fight our fates…

…and to live without regrets, shame, and distrust.

I called out.

"Seth! Shin-chan! Gig! I now accept my fate… but still… I will fight against it! I will still love Kyouko like I always do… and prove that pure love will still prevail!"

After a few seconds… the voices of the three re-spawned.

"Such magnificent display of bravado, Kit Taylor. Fighting fate will not be easy… and you know how Kyouko Sakura must have felt after a double dose of betrayal… Even with that premise, you still want to love her… Indeed, you are to be commended. A true warrior does not only defeat the enemies outside, but also the enemies within. Prove to this Puella Magi, Kamen Rider… that love is not just an emotional flutter, nor an ebullient fascination… but an ever-enduring future."

"Thank you… whisperers."

After I have said my thanks, the voices of the three vanished again.

And so… I closed my eyes… and let my body free itself from too much emotional baggage.


	3. Sad Memory

__Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (c) Adness Entertainment / Toei / Ishimori Production. Puella Magi Madoka Magica (c) Magica Quartet / SHAFT / Aniplex / MBS.__

* * *

><p><em><span>Phase III: Sad Memory<span>_

I woke up in a hall full of mirrors, and I noticed that the wound resulting from Mayuri's backstab was gone. My jacket wasn't riddled with three holes, either.

Probably the members of the Afterlife Battlefront, also called the SSS, did that to me.

Oh, wait. I watched too much anime back at my foster home, darn it!

Suddenly, someone spoke out to me.

"Kit Taylor..."

"Master Eubulon?"

Indeed, it was the Advent Master speaking to me.

"Hey... what happened to me? First, I was stabbed in the back, and then the woman I loved laughed at me for falling into her trap so easily..."

From hearing his authoritative voice, I was convinced that Master Eubulon fully healed me of my wounds – like what he did to Chris Ramirez, when he was fully cured of his asthma.

"Yes, I know. The flurries of events that happened in the space station called Yousouma... I monitored them all. You were brought there by some coincidence... after you, Len, and Kase fought the lost Kamen Rider... Kamen Rider Abyss. Indeed, Xaviax's best-laid plans worked out even after he was perished. But you... who has found love in a Puella Magi named Kyouko Sakura... stayed strong to love her... even after revealing herself to be a traitor in the end. I know that you are a bit naive to what she really is... but your final words before perishing were..."

"You can still be redeemed, Kyouko..."

"Correct. Even an individual with the darkest of pasts can still be redeemed. I forgave Adam for selling Ventara to Xaviax because he wanted to live a peaceful life with Sarah all along... the Descender forgave Kanonno for fighting her after she was revealed to be a pawn of Widdershin... and you, Kit, can forgive Kyouko for all the things she has done in her career as a Puella Magi... especially the things she had done to you. Only then will your willpower, both as a Kamen Rider and as an ordinary person, be at its peak."

"Yes, Master."

"Now... close your eyes... and wish for a future... a future full of forgiveness, redemption, and a brand-new lease in life. Think of that girl who brought new hope to the world… by sacrificing herself…"

Indeed, what Eubulon had advised to me only strengthened my resolve to not just recover my relationship with Kyouko from oblivion, but to further nourish that relationship to a level never reached before.

I closed my eyes, and Eubulon and the hall of mirrors vanished.

The scenery was replaced by a tall building in the night sky.

The sight, the smell, the feel – no doubt, this is indeed Ventara.

After Xaviax's defeat, all the Ventarans who were abducted by him were freed and are now living their normal lives. Ventara as a whole now feels as lively as its parallel world, Earth – my home planet.

After sensing some footsteps behind me, I finally faced my beloved... the red-haired (not-quite-)deviant Puella Magi, Kyouko Sakura.

Like me, she fully recovered from her numerous wounds in her body – and her juvenile delinquent's outfit became whole again.

Nothing could describe my status at that time better than a wellspring of mixed emotions.

"Kyouko… we've met again."

"K-Kit… eh…"

Upon hearing my voice, her voice started to break a little.

"We are now even. I was betrayed by you, and you were then betrayed by the master you pledged your full allegiance to."

"Yes… I now know… the futility of blind loyalty… since I couldn't escape from my role as a Traitor. And even worse, the futility of doing something drastic out of desperation. I now know… what Kanonno felt when she fought the Descender. She only wanted to bring her world back… while I only wanted to warn fellow young girls not to employ being a Puella Magi as a be-all and end-all for the fulfillment of their insignificant wishes."

"And you're fully healed because of…"

"Yes. Kanonno healed me. The reason was more than just sympathy for a fate similar to hers… but also…"

"Because we want to break free from what prevents us from living to the fullest. Thank the heavens for Master Eubulon, the Descender, and Kanonno. And I also extend my special gratitude to… Madoka Kaname."

"Madoka Kaname… I… have heard that name before… but I couldn't know who she really is… but…"

"Yes. She was a Puella Magi who eventually shunned her mortal coil to ascend to a higher plane of existence. Her final wish was for the extinction of witches that are heralds of chaos… the witches that spawned from the souls of Puella Magi whose wishes backfired on them."

"H-how did you… know all of this, even though you're not a Puella Magi?"

"Master Eubulon told me this."

I recalled how I felt Madoka's gentle yet powerful force when I closed my eyes. Perhaps, Eubulon, too, felt Madoka's miracle – and so he forged an alliance with her to guide us.

"_Think of that girl who brought new hope to the world… by sacrificing herself…"_

"_Kit Taylor… isn't it? You may be male, and thus not a Puella Magi… but you have done so much for my fellow Puella Magi, Kyouko Sakura… saving her from an even worse fate… and then loving her for what she is… even when her role as a traitor in something called 'the traitor game' was exposed… You two have done so much – even calling me in times of need – that I considered you inseparable. Now… forge a path to a brighter tomorrow. And remember – there are no miracles. Miracles are made by the hands of man." _

"Indeed… the fortunes of the Kamen Rider and the Puella Magi are meant to intertwine… Well… I extend my gratitude to you, Kit… for telling me who Madoka really is."

"And now… we have crossed paths once again. What's the name of your city, by the way? I know, from my trips via mirrors and other reflective surfaces… that the big ball of land we're stepping on… is the planet Ventara. The planet which is parallel to Earth."

"So… this world… is named Ventara. Most people also call this Earth – and they don't know the existence of parallel worlds yet. This city we're on, by the way, is called Mitakihara."

"Mitakihara… I see."

Kyouko's tone became more serious.

"Say, Kit… even after you forgave me for my great transgression… why do you still want to pursue me?"

"Because…"

My words were very firm enough to convince her that I still love her after all that has happened.

"It's not just fate that brought us together. It's not just consummate love that brought us together. It's not just all those sorts of crazy scientific theories about the universe that brought us together. We want… to break free of our predestined fates that will someday lead us into nothingness. After all, we all wish for a better future, right?"

"You're right, Kit."

"I've seen your Soul Gem darken several times."

"And I've seen you turn into Dragon Knight's dark counterpart, Onyx."

"Those are indicators that tell us… that we're not yet fully free of the chains that bind us to the path to nothingness."

"We're just tiny specks in this universe."

"You're a big fish in a small pond. But now, this is the ocean – and you're drowning."

"And you're drowning, too."

"But even small individuals like us can do big things."

"We both look up to Madoka as an example."

"You once said to me that you were the daughter of a preacher... and you are faithful to me as a result. Now... we admit we're both slaves... you're the slave of Kyubey, and I'm the slave of Dragredder. But we both have the potential to break free from our pasts! The Descender has done it, Kanonno has done it, Adam has done it, and every Kamen Rider who once worked under Xaviax has done it! We can too!"

"Yes. Now – since we both want to break free from our downward spirals while early – we must do one thing. And that is… to fight each other."

I elicited a gasp, but that gasp was not strong enough to startle her.

Kyouko continued: "The obscurity in my Soul Gem… and the savage nature of your Advent Beast… are manifestations of the darkness in our hearts. If we don't release and control that darkness… we become evil. Puella Magi become witches and Kamen Riders turn wicked due to this."

"I'm very sure… that what you've said… was also whispered to you by Madoka."

"You're correct. Now… before the darkness swallows us… _en garde_!"

Kyouko began her transformation into her Puella Magi form. Clasping her Soul Gem tight, flames surrounded her and her scarlet outfit manifested.

She then twirled and brandished her spear, signaling that she is ready to fight me.

I brought out my Advent Deck, and the deck's energy produced the Advent Belt. With one convincing morphing call...

"**KAMEN RIDER!"**

The deck spun, and two rings of energy enveloped my body… and I become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight once more.

"Now... Kyouko... we will save each other... from our own sad memories!"

Kit Taylor versus Kyouko Sakura. A decisive duel between the two members of the longest-standing couple in Mayuri's "traitor game" was about to start.

"**SWORD VENT."**

The sword and the spear clashed so many times atop the tall building. We gave our all, holding nothing back in battle like how we held nothing back when we made love to each other back at the space station.

We held back our tears, but minute traces of them could be shown in each other's eyes when our faces were close to each other. She could sense mine behind my helmet.

Eventually, Kyouko overpowered me, and she made the following call.

"Let us embrace the stillness of eternity... Kit Taylor."

A rain of spears fell down on me.

I felt the brunt of Kyouko's otherwise-fatal move, but despite my degrading stamina... I still fought with the same determination I had. I survived the final battle against Xaviax, after all.

"**STRIKE VENT."**

Dragredder appeared but tried its best to keep out of Kyouko's sight.

"Where did you unleash your dragon, Kit?"

With a motion of my charged punch, Dragredder appeared in a mirror directly behind Kyouko and struck her with so much impact.

Kyouko's stamina was almost spent, and it was time for me to bring out my trump card.

"**FINAL VENT."**

I leaped into the air, with Dragredder encircling me… and performed my all-powerful, patented… Dragon Rider Kick.

Kyouko anticipated my finishing move… with hers.

She imbued all her magical strength into her spear, preparing for a piercing assault at me – and leaped towards me for her own finishing move.

My kick and her piercing charge… then collided with each other.

With the remaining strength we had, we never let up.

And then something happened.

From our bodies, two dark entities were released – the representations of our sad memories.

The Advent Beast of Kamen Rider Onyx, Dragblacker, was released from my body.

And the witch that takes the form of a dragon with blood-red eyes, Kanzeon, was released from her body.

The two dark dragons clashed as the energies from our finishing moves continued to clash.

Eventually, our strengths were fully spent, and the dragons that clashed exploded and then shattered to tiny shards.

Our dark selves were fully banished.

We whispered this to each other…

"Now we... are filled… with light…"

Our bodies collapsed to the ground.

The decisive duel ended in a draw.

Her Puella Magi outfit showed signs of burns due to the impact of Dragredder's attacks. And my Rider armor was filled with cracks from her piercing attacks. My helmet was partly broken, even.

We reverted to our normal civilian forms, both gasping for breath.

We were at arm's reach upon collapsing, so we held each other's hands. We also leaned our faces towards each other.

"K-Kyouko… you're right after all… you've employed… a win-win solution… to save ourselves…"

"…and bring back… the love we enjoyed… because… our hearts… wished for it… Kit…"

"Truly… we've made our own… miracle…"

"Now… we will… finish… whatever unfinished business… we have… before… we start all over again…"

Hovering above us… were the Descender and Kanonno. They looked at our duel with interest.

We diverted our gazes to them.

"This duel we have witnessed… was indeed poignant," the Descender declared.

"Because… you wanted to mend whatever things needed to be mended before progressing in your relationship," Kanonno followed. "When we dueled, we also had this in our minds."

"The aftermath was indeed bittersweet… but when we finally faced Widdershin, our real enemy, we already cleared ourselves of our doubts and fears. Thus we triumphed and took our relationship to the next level."

"Now… the inheritors of the love we wield, Kit Taylor and Kyouko Sakura… you have banished yourselves of the darkness in your hearts. So… to further strengthen your bond… the intense display of affection you two showed to us back at the space station… must be escalated to a higher level."

We responded softly, "Yes… we will. We waited an eternity for this to happen again."

With a motion of their hands…

…they vanished, and the current backdrop changed into a familiar sight.

Yes, that familiar sight was our room in the Yousouma.

The exhaustion we had from our duel has been quenched, thanks to the two's unique healing abilities. Our hearts pounded very fast.

"Kyouko…"

"Kit…"

"We held nothing back then… and this time… it'll be no-holds-barred."

"We wanted to smile like we did then… that's all we wanted all along."

"Once we break our limits… we will wear nothing but pure smiles."

We gently held each other's faces with both our hands.

We felt each other's breaths as we drew closer and closer.

We sensed each other's tears of anticipated joy.

And then…

We finally locked our lips.

Our kiss was not just sweeter than nectar…

…but it also carried each other's various messages of thanks, forgiveness, and acceptance of what we really are.

It was no-holds-barred in a space station's humble room – though the room was just a simulation.

Our bodies were once again bathed in true happiness – reinforced by unwavering faith in each other. The light of pure, consummate love really enveloped us.

Once more – nothing will ever separate us. We are ready to face an uncertain future together.

From start to finish – we were at a climax.

Several hours passed, and our intimate moment has been gracefully ended.

We couldn't let go of each other's arms due to the intensity of what we did. It was like… we lost control of ourselves. But still…

Like what I said to her before we kissed… we wore nothing but pure smiles.

Smiles that were straight from our hearts… now fully purged of our dark selves.

After several minutes of our silent, yet fulfilling, afterglow…

We reoriented ourselves, and then noticed two figures standing before us.

The one on the left was Master Eubulon, and the one on the right was Madoka Kaname. Together, they spoke…

"You have succeeded in defying your fates… Kit and Kyouko… and have proven your worth as a couple who fights together. The Descender and Kanonno have done their parts to repair what should be repaired in your relationship… so we owe our credits to them. As a reward… we will transport you to the place of the true divine battle against Xaviax's last remaining commandant. And then… defy fate once more. For Ventara and Earth. And for the two of you, too."

A huge flash of light enveloped the simulated room in the space station, and then…

We landed on a vast, endless tunnel that is entirely composed of mirrors.

Kyouko asked me, "Hey, Kit. Are we gonna walk this long road by foot?"

I answered while pointing to a nearby red motorcycle, "No, Kyouko. What would a Kamen Rider be without his bike?"

"Tee hee. Oh, you."

As we sat together and put on our helmets (which were thankfully provided with the bike), she immediately hugged me. I started and revved up the bike, and off we go.

Despite the blistering speed of the bike, we both felt reassurance and confidence. I sensed Kyouko's warmth emanating from her hug running throughout my body. That warmth really prompted me…

…to finish the upcoming battle with flying colors and start a new life with her.


	4. True Divine Battle

__Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (c) Adness Entertainment / Toei / Ishimori Production. Puella Magi Madoka Magica (c) Magica Quartet / SHAFT / Aniplex / MBS._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Phase IV: True Divine Battle<em>

The seemingly never-ending tunnel of mirrors has reached its end, and we were swallowed by a blinding light.

We then landed in a strange dimension. The dimension looked like a miasma of purple gas surrounding a field containing some patches of land and sea. And we were standing in what seemed to be mid-air.

"WHAT? That Kamen Rider survived after being stabbed by me? What outside force compelled you to be alive?"

No doubt… that voice we have just heard from out of nowhere – was Mayuri's.

He sat on a throne that is composed entirely of the vile purple gas.

"But no matter. How are you feeling now... that this redhead you have bonked at least once dumped you in the end? And Kyouko... my sweet little Kyouko… where have you gone after I have done wonderful things to you and your fellow Traitors?" he continued.

Kyouko responded with an unruffled, yet determined voice:

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi… I call you master no more. You have only used me and Kit for your nefarious plans. I only resigned to my fate as a Traitor before because I couldn't disobey your orders… but Kit has taught me how to love in the most divine way – and how to change for the better. Now… I'm a reformed Puella Magi… who is teaming up with a determined Kamen Rider… to put an end to your shenanigans!"

"My, my." Mayuri elicited a mocking appreciation. "This girl has turned into a woman? What has that naive nobody done to you? Hm-hm-hm-hm… Love? Love, love, love, I want your love… AHAHAHAHA! Don't you know how a bad romance goes?"

I finally replied to him, "It's not just romance that is needed to bring forth love. There's this thing called consummate love – the most powerful love a couple can ever wield – that is composed of intimacy, passion, and commitment."

"Oh my! This Kamen Rider is preaching about love… that is, plagiarizing from a self-help booklet!" Mayuri retorted.

The soul reaper's tirade was then cut off by a mirror that suddenly appeared behind us. Out of the mirror came…

…my old comrades-in-arms, Len and Kase…

…and a face familiar to Kyouko, a blue-haired girl named Sayaka Miki.

We were both surprised by their appearance from nowhere, but this nonetheless was a positive development.

I welcomed Len and Kase with open arms.

"Thank goodness, Kit…" Len commented, "I thought you were a goner after fighting that lost Kamen Rider…"

Kase continued, "I'm glad you're back, Kit. But… who's that girl beside you?"

I answered, "It's a very long story. We have to finish what we have started first, and then I'll tell you who she is."

Kase replied, "You're right, Kit. But I confess… her long, red hair makes her very pretty. I'm typically not a jealous person, but…"

"At least you have scored a beauty. Maybe you were jealous of us, then?" Len commented jokingly.

Kyouko, meanwhile, was puzzled by Sayaka's appearance. She should be dead after turning into a witch, but…

"K-Kyouko?" Sayaka made the first move to the redhead. Her blue Soul Gem glowed briefly.

"S-Sayaka… It's you again… I guess… Madoka had her way and revived you. But now... have you realized the folly of your wish?" Kyouko's manner of speech was full of contempt.

"I-I don't know, but…"

"Silence, ignorant girl! If you think being a Puella Magi is the only way to get closer to your beloved… you're absolutely mistaken. Look at this man…" Kyouko then pointed her finger at me. "Even though I have met him just recently… he quickly understood my true feelings… without the need for any fancy-schmancy powers. All he needed was faith and willpower. You can do the same."

"K-Kyouko… I-it's too complicated…"

"Tch! You're making me sick! Are you missing my point? Or are you just that simple-minded, Sayaka?"

Len commented on the tension between the redhead and the bluehead: "I don't know the truth behind their argument, but we must stop their bickering."

But before Len, Kase, and I could start placating Kyouko and Sayaka, we were cut off by Mayuri's maniacal laugh.

"Ahahahahaha! OOOOhhhh! Now this is more like it – a party! A party of kooks who couldn't even get their acts together! Now come at me, you interlopers! I will have my fun in the end – since I will use your bodies in the pursuit of science!"

Mayuri readied his sword, holding it with its guard at level with his face. A strange trident spawned from his sword's blade – the same trident that stabbed through me before.

"**Claw out!"**

His command released more of that purple gas – and that gas really got to us this time. Our nerve impulses were affected, and we were brought down to our knees.

"Oh no! I think it is poison gas! And I thought only Kamen Rider Strike has the ability to generate such potent venom…" Len remarked.

"K-Kyouko… let's… forget our argument for now… I… don't know why I was revived in the first place… but… from the looks of it… there's still some unfinished business left…" Sayaka said.

"Yes, Sayaka," Kyouko answered. "Once this is over… we will settle our little dispute the peaceful way."

But unexpectedly…

A gentle, healing wind blew behind us, sweeping away the poison gas and signaling the arrival of the two major forces that compelled Kyouko and I to go further…

Master Eubulon and Madoka Kaname.

They simultaneously asked us while hovering in mid-air, "Are you all right?"

Naturally, we were all pleasantly surprised. We didn't expect the two to show up in such an emergency.

"Grr! More interlopers who are able to ward off my poison gas! And you… you are…" Mayuri declared while focusing his eyes on Eubulon.

"This enemy has a destructive power equaling that of Xaviax," Eubulon remarked.

"But the power we wield, the power of creation, will offset that destructive power," Madoka followed. "This is a major reason for selecting five exceptional warriors to assist us in defeating this fiend."

"Now – show him what you five can do. The combined power of Kamen Riders and Puella Magi – will be the key to keeping the world – and the multifaceted universe – a safer place."

The two great forces of good made this declaration.

With that declaration… I, Kyouko, Len, Kase, and Sayaka – the five warriors who are waging war against the instigator of the "traitor game" – readied our Advent Decks and Soul Gems.

"**KAMEN RIDER!"**

Even the two Puella Magi copied our transformation call as a gesture of unity.

Five powerful surges of energy then materialized to transform us into our battle forms.

Kyouko and I simultaneously and bravely asserted, **"Now, count your sins!"**

A huge battle is about to start. And Eubulon and Madoka could only watch the developments from above.

"Sins… whatever," Mayuri retorted. "Here's something that will be of a sinful pleasure to you. _Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!_"__

His sword transformed into two parts. One was a small sword that closely resembled the original version. The other… a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar and the head and arms of a grotesque golden baby, wearing a red cape and sporting a silver halo that hovers around its head.

Kase remarked, "If he can summon a creature this big… it's best never to underestimate him."

And so, with all our might, the five of us rushed towards him for a simultaneous preemptive strike. But the creature tried its best to shield Mayuri from our attack.

The creature then released several blades, all tipped with a more potent poison, as a counterattack. The blades caught us off-guard, but thankfully, the poison did not touch us.

"Ahahaha! How you like my _bankai_ now, eh? Your puny transformations are nothing before my dominion over poison!"

"Not if our Advent Beasts enter the picture," Kase commented while she, I, and Len inserted identical cards into our Visors.

"**ATTACK VENT."**

The Advent Beasts Dragredder, Black Wing, and Blancwing simultaneously appeared to put a stop to the giant grotesquerie.

"Oh… so you have your own durable little toys to fight my _bankai_. Well then… if it's a battle on two fronts you want… then I'm on it!" Mayuri declared.

While the grotesquerie was busy focusing on the three summoned Advent Beasts, Kyouko and Sayaka saw their opportunity to attack the soul reaper.

The redhead changed her spear into a multi-sectioned whipping spear with chains connecting its sections. She tried to whip Mayuri's body with innumerable lashes, but…

He brought out a concealable weapon from his ear, a chain-sickle. With his expertise in using such a weapon, he tangled Kyouko's weapon, leaving her defenseless.

Sayaka then made the opportunity to attack the reaper with her sword. But because Mayuri could dual-wield both his sword and his chain-sickle without much effort, she was in a similar deadlock as Kyouko's.

"**SWORD VENT."**

"Don't you dare harm Kyouko!"

I shouted as three simultaneous Sword Vents from me, Len, and Kase made three significant dents in the reaper's back.

He winced, and thus lost grip of his chain-sickle. Kyouko then had full control of her multi-furcated spear.

"Now who's having the last laugh, jester?" Kyouko declared as she summoned several homing spears, all aimed at Mayuri.

The spears naturally hit their intended target.

But despite sustaining huge damage, Mayuri still persisted. "Is that all you can do, freaks?"

"You're the bigger freak, and you're not called Captain Freakshow for nothing!" Sayaka answered back as she made the following invocation.

"Not your lucky day!"

Sayaka's sword changed into an ornately-decorated blade, packed with the power of lightning and carrying the suit of spades.

"I control my fate."

With her better-aimed and better-timed multiple slashes, she made more dents on Mayuri's body.

"Let's finish this! Bull's-eye."

She let out a final thunder-elemental slash, effectively knocking the reaper off-balance.

"Uagh! Seems I underestimated you and your toys," Mayuri commented while looking up at his pet grotesquerie, now being badly bruised by the Advent Beasts.

"Give it up, greatest traitor in the universe," I retorted. "You will severely pay the price for messing with the lives of me, Kyouko, and everyone else involved in your 'traitor game'."

"Ahahaha!" Mayuri countered. "Me? The greatest traitor? What a cheap title to give to a brilliant scientist such as me."

He then brought out a syringe, and promptly injects its contents into himself. No sooner did his wounds heal.

"This cannot be…" Kase reacted.

"This must be… regenerating serum," Len followed.

"And so I have now turned the tables," Mayuri mocked us. "You all look like you're tired, and me – I'm now livelier than ever!"

"Not until we defeat you again!" Kyouko replied angrily. "Perseverance always pays off in the end."

"That's it! No more playing around!" Mayuri answered back. He then brought out an Advent Deck, which was colored ocean-blue. The Advent Belt formed around the soul reaper's waist, and he shouted...

"**KAMEN RIDER!"**

The inserted deck spun fast, and two rings of energy enveloped Mayuri to reveal...

"Kamen Rider Abyss! That's the lost Kamen Rider!"

I replied to the surfacing of the fourteenth Kamen Rider – the blue-armored, shark-themed warrior. His giant grotesquerie also transformed into a giant mechanical shark – a shark that was once familiar to me. Even the battle background changed, from purple gas to light-blue gas.

Thus, another revelation was made.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the President of the Shinigami Research Institute, the Captain of the 12th Squad, the real master of the Yousouma Space Station, and the brains behind "the traitor game" – was one of the remnants of Xaviax's army, after Andal Ampatuan – a politician responsible for the killing of members of a rival political family and several journalists.

He once fought us – the three Kamen Riders – before I was beamed into the space station.

"S… So you're the holder of the lost Advent Deck, after all," I said. "I should've vented you when I had the chance – but then, I wouldn't have met Kyouko…"

Kyouko just sighed lightly as Mayuri, or should I say, Kamen Rider Abyss, started his exposition.

"Enough talk about corny love stories! I greatly admired the late great general Xaviax for his grand, complex schemes to conquer the parallel worlds of Earth and Ventara. Thus, I struck a deal with him while continuing my research on my little research lab called the Yousouma Tritium Cruiser. And when you meddlesome Kamen Riders started to mess with Xaviax's plans and then finally defeated him, I had to lie low on the space station, waiting for the right time to avenge his death! This right time… is none other than the all-encompassing 'traitor game'! I should have had my last laugh, until that nincompoop alien, Eubulon; and that annoying little piece of pink fluff disguised as a goddess, Madoka Kaname; interfered! Not to mention that lovey-dovey couple from that disposable world named Terresia! But as we all know, I have a plan B, and it's perfectly set into motion! I will be the new Xaviax! I will continue this traitor game forever – and ultimately become _the ruler of space-time_! AHAHAHAHA!"

"What a terrible disgrace," Eubulon and Madoka succinctly reacted to Mayuri's overblown exposition. "As a legend goes, 'Cut one head, and two more will spring forth' – but the metaphorical hydra will finally be slain once we defenders of peace get rid of the root of the selfish, ill-intentioned desire to conquer our beloved multiverse by force."

"This is for all the antics you have caused, mad clown. With Master Eubulon and Madoka Kaname on our side... another of Xaviax's conspirators is about to be brought down! Osama bin Laden may have been killed, but true peace to Earth will not come to fruition unless his allies are eliminated and the Islamic world will come to know what living for Allah truly is! The same goes for you, Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Len declared.

"**SURVIVE MODE."**

Len, being surrounded by dark mist, brought out his upgraded form – Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive Mode. And his Advent Beast, Black Wing, transformed into Black Raider.

"Well, Len," I declared, "I have made a love pact with this girl… and with Madoka's help… it has the ability to grant a more powerful Survive Mode."

I brought out my enhanced Survive Card – a card displaying two golden wings being surrounded by pink flames. Madoka smiled faintly when she watched the enhanced card that was given to me by a certain stupid prince being used again (it was first used during the "traitor game" proper).

"Ready for it, Kyouko?"

"Obviously, Kit."

As Kyouko and I stood back-to-back, the battle background changed to a flurry of flames, and I inserted the enhanced Survive card into the Drag Visor Zwei, which was transformed from the normal Drag Visor.

The following voice prompt then bellowed throughout the battlefield.

"**DUAL SURVIVE MODE."**

Flames enveloped our bodies, and out came not just Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive Mode, but also...

Kyouko's enhanced form, Puella Magi Modo Superesse.

She donned the exact chest plate as my Survive Mode (though her Soul Gem is still visible), and her hair ribbon exuded a more dragon-like appearance. Her spear's tip was even decorated with the head of my Advent Beast, Dragredder.

Like in Len's case, Dragredder transformed into Dragranzer.

We then both whispered to each other with renewed energy, **"With love and courage, we can overcome anything."**

And Len, Kase, and Sayaka, who were obviously amazed by our love-powered simultaneous transformation, added, **"Together, we'll be stronger."**

"Ooooh! Shinier transformations and sillier declarations of love? Enough spouting from our pot holes. Have at you!" Mayuri mocked our sequence of enhancements.

Only time will tell when the second phase of our decisive battle – the true divine battle – will end. And there's no escaping from it.

But we three Kamen Riders and two Puella Magi chose to continue the fight – and to finish it with flying colors.

The Advent Beasts continued in fighting the giant grotesquerie that turned into a huge shark while we five made use of well-coordinated teamwork to do some serious damage on the blue Kamen Rider. The 3-in-1 advantage eventually took down the shark in the end.

"Now to destroy your grotesque Advent Beast, vile fiend."

"**FINAL VENT."**

The sound came from Len's and Kase's Visors, the Black Visor Zwei and the Blanc Visor – and that came after Len and Kase themselves made the declaration that the shark will be definitely finished off.

Blancwing strategically sneaked behind the shark and then produced powerful gusts of wind with its wings. The gusts then sent the shark flying toward the path of Kase's several powerful slashes.

The slashes threw the shark off to the skies, and Black Raider transformed into a motorcycle that Len could ride on – even skyward. The transformed bat emitted a beam from its eyes to paralyze the shark, and then Len rammed the shark over like a high-speed missile.

The shark was completely destroyed with those two devastating Final Vents. However…

Abyss survived. This was a peculiarity, as Len explained…

"Mayuri! You should've been vented since your Advent Beast is now gone!"

"Oh? This Advent Deck I possess has a failsafe feature that ensures my survival long after my Advent Beast – or should I say, my _bankai_ – is killed off," Mayuri responded.

"Well, monster clown…" Sayaka charged with all her strength towards the reaper, "…can you survive this?"

With the suit-of-spades blade still intact, she made the following speech before doing six powerful slashes.

"I give my all... to this _sword!_ Prepare!"

And she topped off with a final slash – a slash that was more powerful than the thunder-elemental one she performed earlier – that left a magical explosion of her innate element, water.

"You're finished!" was her quote before she made that final slash.

"Impressive, Sayaka!" Kyouko reacted to what Sayaka had done. "Now I see you've slowly reforming now."

"Agh! Ghh! You're… all… more… powerful… than I thought… I should… have… brought… more… of that… regenerative… serum…" Mayuri was definitely weakened after eating Sayaka's attack.

I did not hesitate to bring out my trump card and insert it into the Drag Visor Zwei.

"**FINAL VENT."**

"Ready, Kyouko?" I asked her.

"Ready as you are, Kit."

Eubulon and Madoka smiled more as their efforts to unite us five started to bear fruit.

As Dragranzer transformed into a motorcycle, Kyouko and I hopped into the Advent Beast.

Dragranzer surged towards the sky, while Kyouko chanted the following.

"I've returned to my senses! Heavenward!"

The transformed Advent Beast then fired several powerful fireballs at Mayuri. They all never missed their intended target.

Afterwards, it plunged down to where Mayuri stood at an even more blistering speed.

"**Dragon's grasp... With all of our strengths!"**

Kyouko and I valiantly declared this as we rammed both Dragranzer and Kyouko's charged spear into the rogue Kamen Rider.

The result was a truly dragon-like explosion of fire and light as the two of us trailed away with the Advent Beast.

Eventually, the five of us just stood as huge sparks flew from Abyss' armor.

"Aghh… ungahhh…. UBOAAAAA!"

Finally, Abyss fell into an explosive conclusion.

And in the explosion's aftermath, Mayuri, blemished with several cuts, scars, and burns on his body, kneeling on the ground and writhing in utter pain… made his farewell speech… as his body gradually dissolved into thin air… the sign that a Rider is about to be vented.

"This… is not… the end… of this traitor game… All of you… who interfered…will have your just desserts… someday!"

Eubulon replied, "You think that taking over Xaviax's work, abducting and manipulating people from different worlds and different dimensions into being experiments for your own twisted research, and then severing whatever relationships that have flourished throughout the traitor game that you have formulated – is justice? If it is so, then better enjoy your eternal torment in the Advent Void."

Madoka followed, "I gave Kyouko and Sayaka a second chance at life – so that they will right whatever wrongs they have committed in their careers as Puella Magi. I am the patron saint of magical girls of my own free will… so I will see to it that they must live their lives to the fullest of their own free will!"

"What pathetic nonsense. Someday… I will return from that thing… you call the Void… and someday conquer it… before taking over… all space-time. For now… I will say these… three words… YOUUUUUU… WILLLLLLL… PAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi's wails of defeat then dissolved into thin air as he was finally sent to the Advent Void – his permanent prison.

The true divine battle is over.

The five of us demorphed as we celebrated our victory.

Len noticed Abyss' Advent Deck and picked it up. He would give it later to Eubulon for safekeeping.

We all then shook our fists into the air and then hugged each other.

"K-Kyouko… we finally did it!" I shed some tears of joy.

"Yes, Kit. We used the love and courage we have all along… to win this!" Kyouko also shed some of her own. She and I then hugged each other even tighter.

"I guarantee," Len commented as he wrapped his right arm around Kase, "that Kit will have a blissful life with her."

Kase reacted, "Definitely. He has learned the very tenets of love from us… and now, he's taking our lesson to heart."

Sayaka then rushed at Kyouko, shedding more tears than her.

"Kyouko! I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry!" she said as she hugged the redhead. "I now realize… how wrong I was! Seeing you with that man… and seeing the other couple, too… reminded me of Kyousuke."

Kyousuke was Sayaka's childhood friend who is a paralytic. He was the reason why Sayaka desired to be a Puella Magi, and Kyouko has been chastising her for the irrelevance of her wish to fully cure him in the grand scheme of things.

"Now, now, Sayaka," Kyouko replied. "I'm very sure… that your beloved Kyousuke will be healed someday. Look… we have Eubulon on our side now."

Eubulon then approached Sayaka.

"Sayaka Miki, is it?"

"Yes."

"I only grant full recovery for people who realize the folly of their desires and then decide to fight on the side of good. In your case, Sayaka, you only wished for the full recovery of your childhood friend – and thus you struck a deal to become a Puella Magi. Just like in the case of the Marine aspirant, Chris Ramirez."

Chris was supposed to be a US Marine but got discharged due to asthma, thus breaking his family's long legacy of military service. Xaviax posed as an agent in order to prey on his weakness. When Chris donned Kamen Rider Sting's armor and faced Len and I, he was convinced that what was supposed to be "a mission to _fight off_ invading aliens" was really "a mission to _aid_ invading aliens". And thus, he joined the side of good. However, the advanced asthma got to his body, and so, in the end, he decided to take the bullet for Len when the latter was about to be vented. His last words were... Semper Fi. Always faithful. The Marines' motto. But when Xaviax was defeated, Eubulon saw the resolve in him, and thus he granted full recovery to Chris as a reward, enabling him to continue becoming a Marine.

"And now, Sayaka… since you have realized the folly of your wish after you were revived by Madoka… I will cure your friend as I speak."

With a wave of Eubulon's hand, the powerful, omnipotent healing permeated Kyousuke from where he was being bedridden.

Just then…

The battlefield started to break down. Innumerable cracks gave way to indescribable blanks. There were also signs of static that erratically changed from the field of miasma to the Yousouma's laboratory and vice-versa.

"Fear not, everyone," Madoka consoled all of us. "We will all send you to the place where the entire adventure started. As this illusion in the space station built by this fiend is rapidly collapsing… Eubulon and I are sure of one thing…"

The five of us asked, "What?"

"That Mayuri Kurotsuchi is the last of Xaviax's remaining commanders. Many brave people from other dimensions successfully defeated other remnants of this great dictator's army, and with Mayuri's defeat, the specter of Xaviax's tyranny throughout the multiverse is finally gone."

"We're glad to hear that," Len and Kase commented.

"Now, everyone," Eubulon declared, "Close your eyes, and leave the safe transportation to Madoka and I."

All of us were then swallowed by a combined white and pink light.

Our happy endings await us.


	5. Dive into the Mirror

__Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (c) Adness Entertainment / Toei / Ishimori Production. Puella Magi Madoka Magica (c) Magica Quartet / SHAFT / Aniplex / MBS._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Phase V: Dive into the Mirror<span>_

We all landed in an empty parking lot facing the seashore. Ventara. Afternoon. Fair skies.

This place was where I first encountered Kamen Rider Abyss – the source of all this mess.

Looking back at it now… even in this tangled web I've gotten into… I've gained more confidence in myself… confident enough to love someone who shared many things in common with me. A girl named Kyouko Sakura.

After we all recovered from the transportation, we all formally introduced ourselves. Eubulon and Madoka then explained everything – how Mayuri and Xaviax were connected, the inner workings of our spiritual link with the Descender and Kanonno, and how the two great forces of good forged an alliance to revive Sayaka and inform Len and Kase of the whereabouts of Xaviax's last commander… and to restore the shattered relationship between me and Kyouko. No details were left untouched.

The long-winded exposition ended, and I had to make a decision ever since Mayuri's defeat.

"Master Eubulon, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it that you want, Kit?"

"Now that all of Xaviax's remnants have been eliminated, and you and Madoka assure us to be so… I now decide… to retire as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight."

Naturally, everyone was surprised by my decision. Especially Len.

"Kit… why?"

I let out a huge sigh before stating the details.

"I only became a Kamen Rider due to the whispers made by my father – searching for and making a contract with the dragon in particular – though they were revealed later to be Xaviax's elaborate deception. And then, I realized how complex a Rider's life can be – getting involved in battles against other Riders and several monsters, with the implied risk of getting vented. Furthermore, there are many reasons why people want to become superheroes, Kamen Riders and Puella Magi included. But besides those whispers, I had no other real reason to be a Rider. And somehow, in the process of being a Rider, I became stronger on the outside and on the inside. Now that the universe is starting to become more peaceful, I need to live a normal life. And when I met Kyouko, my will to live normally as a human who is capable of loving someone has been magnified. I've had a messy life before, and I need to fix it before it's too late."

Eubulon just nodded after hearing my explanation. He then responded, "If it's your own decision, then no one will stop you. You, after all, are the captain of your own destiny."

I then handed over the Advent Deck to him, formally ending my tenure as a Kamen Rider.

Eubulon and I just smiled briefly after my voluntary abdication.

A calm silence followed, and Kyouko spoke out.

"Madoka… after knowing Kit's decision to retire, I will follow suit. I will give up being a Puella Magi."

The pink-haired goddess smiled brightly as she gracefully heard out Kyouko's reasoning.

"Everyone, don't say that I was just following Kit. I've thought of this decision myself deeply. When I was young, I appreciated stories where love and courage prevail. The TV show that eventually gave birth to Kit and his ilk was one of them. But then, that idealism wore off when my father, a preacher, deviated from established religious doctrine – and thus lost his followers. I only wanted to become a Puella Magi just to fulfill my wish of getting my father's followers back – but when he found out what I did, he became insane and killed the rest of our family, and then he killed himself. That incident essentially shattered all traces of idealism in me – and compelled me to live a life of a delinquent. But then… the wheel of fate turned in an unusual direction, and thanks to the 'traitor game', I met Kit. He sympathized with what I've gone through… and eventually, I fell for him. I even had to hide my role as a traitor in that game just to open myself up more to him… and in the end… we were forcibly separated by death. But then, you, Eubulon, the Descender, and Kanonno came into the picture… and heard the cries coming from my heart, and of Kit. With your help, we were revived, given a fresh start in life, and even offered us help in eliminating the brains behind the traitor game and Xaviax's last remaining commander. Now that this chaotic blur is over… I can now live – with the love and courage I had before – and without regrets… by pledging all of me to the man who changed my life, Kit Taylor. I do not need superpowers anyway just to uphold that love and courage."

Madoka responded to Kyouko's decision. "I wholeheartedly accept your decision. Normally, slain Puella Magi go to a dimension wherein they will know no more suffering… but since you really pursued to live a normal life… I will let you live again as a normal human, doing what you do best: consummate love. Now… bring up your Soul Gem… and the renunciation will be complete."

The redhead did what Madoka commanded. The goddess clasped Kyouko's Soul Gem… and from it, Kyouko's very essence – her soul, which was originally harvested by Kyubey as a prerequisite for being a Puella Magi – was brought back to its rightful place, her body. The Soul Gem then magically turned into a ring in Kyouko's middle finger.

"Now, Kyouko Sakura… your life has started anew. It's your second life, so please… don't waste it."

"I will never waste it. As long as Kit is always by my side."

I then hugged Kyouko after the formal renunciation of our powers. We shed tears of joy, knowing that an old chapter of our lives has ended and a new one is about to start.

Sayaka, seeing our heartwarming scene, compelled her to announce something.

"Everyone… since Kit and Kyouko decided to retire their powers for good, I will take over their place."

"Whoa, Sayaka," Len and Kase were more surprised than ever.

The blue-haired girl continued, "I know that my wish was finally granted and my friend is fully healed, but I need to keep fighting for the peace of this universe we're in… without losing sight of it. It is miles and miles better than my old selfish wish – and I can still visit him anytime I desire. And so… I will help Len and Kase in their continuing struggles as Kamen Riders – even though I'm not formally one."

Eubulon replied, "I gladly accept your decision, Sayaka. Such is the way of the universal tradition of the changing of the guard – once the time is right, a person will retire his power and/or position and hand it over to the worthy one next in line, who must continue the legacy of the retiree with honor and grace. From now on, Sayaka Miki, even though you have no Advent Deck and you are not contracted to any Advent Beast – you are officially named a Kamen Rider."

Upon the Advent Master's acceptance, Sayaka happily hugged me and Kyouko – and offered me a handshake as a sign of being handed a great responsibility, even – and then hugged her future teammates, Len and Kase.

"Len… Kase…" I then called out. "I guess… this is goodbye for us. We've spent considerable time together… but there's also a time that we must part as friends and comrades-in-arms."

"This is not goodbye," Len reacted. "This is just a simple parting. Even though you're no longer a Kamen Rider, you can still traverse from Earth to Ventara and vice-versa – and still see us in action."

"And…" Kase continued, "…we will always keep an eye on your relationship with Kyouko. Now that's the power of two couples standing strong despite numerous challenges!" She elicited a light chuckle.

"Yeah," Kyouko replied. "All we need is to… dive into the mirror… and see each other whenever we have the chance."

Kyouko and I then made our friendly parting shots with Sayaka, Len, and Kase.

Our adventures as Kamen Rider and Puella Magi may have ended, but for the three, their adventure still continues.

And Eubulon and Madoka? After they have said their farewells to us five, they vanished simply into thin air. But seeing their omnipotence, they would still watch over us.

As we walked down a road after transporting ourselves to Earth via an easily-accessible mirror, we exchanged some words.

"Kit… I guarantee that I will never go back to Mitakihara… or to my own hometown, after all that has happened."

"But why? You hate your father?"

"Not really… in fact, I felt sorry for him… and for myself. I just wanted to help him, and what did I get? Only anguish. After all, I wanted to break free from my dark past… or more accurately… merely remember it without feeling any pain… since I've broken free of it."

"Well then… just remember that your father… and your family… will always be cherished in your heart… since you originated there."

"But of course, you're still number one in my heart. Tee hee! And by the way… since you mentioned my father, I want… to meet yours."

"Sure, why not? After all, he's alive and kicking."

We then held our hands and fast-paced ourselves back to my original home – my apartment.

Some minutes later…

Over some tea and cookies, Kyouko and I had a genial conversation with my father, Frank.

"Oh. So this girl's name is… Kyouko Sakura?" Dad asked.

"Yes. I come from some faraway place, but due to a contrived circumstance, I met Kit… and we eventually fell in love with each other," she answered.

"And Dad, I have something to confess. I've… retired from being a Kamen Rider."

"Why, Kit?"

"Because the remnants of Xaviax have all been eliminated. I wanted to start my life all over again… and do you proud."

"What a simple, yet noble decision you have made on your own. Whatever road you will take, I will still support you," Dad replied after a brief silence.

We then said, "Thank you."

Kyouko then told the story about her father, and it sent Dad to tears.

"Then… why would he do it? Because to the faithful, magic is a tool of the devil?"

"No, Dad," I rejoined. "Magic in itself is neither good nor bad – it all depends on who uses it. Just like with guns. Guns don't kill; people do."

He answered, while trying to stop his tears, "Yes. You were a responsible Kamen Rider until your retirement – and Kyouko, you realized your wrongdoing and consigned your chance meeting with Kit to fixing it. Now…"

His stream of tears finally stopped.

"You both voluntarily gave up your powers. But you still wield the power of love. For my sake, for the sake of others, and for yourselves – please, use it responsibly."

We confidently replied – to my father and her future father-in-law – "Yes."

We then left the apartment and continued our walk.

More miles were trudged, and we encountered a church. Upon seeing this sacred structure, Kyouko was strongly reminded of her father. But, with her ugly memories now consigned to mere smithereens – she could only whisper closely to my ear…

"I am a religious person. But not all religious persons are spiritually upright – my father was an example. But now… my faith… in myself… in you… and to the one above… is restored. I believe… that I live for a reason."

"Yeah, Kyouko," I whispered back to her. "I also live for a reason."

Three years later…

Kyouko and I finally tied the knot. But before we could conceive our very first child…

We decided to write a book that chronicles our love story – from where it began to where it had finally gone to: a blissful marriage.

The title of the book was "Coccinea: The Tale of a Kamen Rider and a Puella Magi".

_Coccinea_, by the way, is the Latin word for scarlet. It not just represents the collective color of our transformed forms, red – but it also symbolizes our blazing resolve to keep our consummate love burning through every trial we endured, even fighting our own fates.

We launched our book at Grace's Books – once a humble bookstore that later expanded into a supermarket of knowledge.

Amid the long queues of people who want our signatures in their newly-bought copies, I noticed a familiar face.

That familiar face was Maya Young, a paranormal reporter and blogger who discovered everything about the Kamen Riders and Ventara – and eventually wrote her own book about them, told in the style of a children's fable.

"Maya, hello."

"Oh, nice to meet you again, Kit. And… Kyouko, is it? Nice to meet you, too."

"Ah, so you're Maya Young, Kit's old friend. It's a pleasure to see you for the first time."

"Well, Kit, I never knew you would embark on another adventure. And due to that, you scored a lovely wife!"

My face bore a slight blush. "M-Maya… don't embarrass me."

Kyouko chuckled a little. "Oh, Kit… even a tough guy like you has a soft spot."

"Well, Kyouko," I responded, "It's the Descender's fault. That guy… really is dedicated to Kanonno."

"Huh?" Maya pondered. "Who are the Descender and Kanonno, anyway?"

"Ahahaha." Kyouko shook off the question. "It's nothing!"

"Anyway, I just came here for you two to sign my own copy." Maya then presented a fresh copy of the book.

We then signed the book. Our messages to her were as follows:

"_I had new memories that I don't want to forget, and thus I inscribe them in this book. –Kit Taylor"_

"_With love and courage, we can all achieve our happy endings. –Kyouko Taylor nee Sakura"_

After we finished signing, Maya commented, "Such beautiful messages. Thank you."

"And by the way, Maya," Kyouko interrupted. "I also brought your book about the Kamen Riders. Since I have a penchant for stories depicting love and courage, it would be an honor if you, the author, imprint your signature in it."

The redhead then presented her copy of Maya's book, and the reporter signed her own dedication.

"_Kyouko – To happy endings, and also to happy beginnings! –Maya"_

"Thank you, Maya. We wish you well in your future ventures," Kyouko responded.

We then bade farewell to Maya, who immediately left to attend to another reporting business.

After the queues of people signing our books were finally exhausted, we decided to walk up to the bookstore's rooftop.

As we walked slowly while holding hands and looking at the rooftop's simple yet beautiful mirror display, we noticed something peculiar.

We saw the images of other people who were involved in "the traitor game", all wearing smiles… as they also achieved their own happy endings after Mayuri was defeated.

The impulsive martial artist, Domon Kasshu.

The selfish and reluctant hero, Kei Kurono.

The princess of all monsters, Princess Lilliane.

The man with the machine gun, Laguna Loire.

The alien king and emperor, Gid Lucione Deviluke.

The stupid prince, Baka Oji.

The woman with the attitude of a military man, Salvatore the Magnificent.

The brash gun maniac, Forte Stollen.

The unproductive alien invader, Sergeant Keroro.

The mysterious woman who keeps a supernatural secret, Reika Mishima.

The snake-like witch, Medusa.

The woman with powers comparable to a goddess, Teela Zain Elmes.

The hardened mech pilot, Akito Tenkawa.

The alien doctor, Mordin Solus.

The martial artist bearing the power of the north star, Kenshiro.

The delinquent, Youhei Sunohara.

The woman with power over the wind, Maxine "Cyclone" Hunkel.

The level-headed ex-criminal, Spike Spiegel.

The esper, Accelerator.

The supreme chef, Liu Mao Hsing.

The detective, L.

The magic swordswoman, Erza Scarlet.

The mech pilot whose idealism and nationalism was shattered by war, Suzaku Kururugi.

The emotionless young girl, Anya Alstreim.

The young empress, Seth Nightroad.

The rambunctious boy, Shinnosuke Nohara.

The foul-mouthed master of death, Gig.

The girl with psychokinesis and a Traitor, Silvia de Alisia.

The rebellious heir to an oppressive throne and also a Traitor, Audrey Burne.

Our hearts were warmed at their simple yet effective gestures of contentment.

We continued our walk, and our reflections then revealed…

…the images of the Descender and Kanonno, who were as happy as us – because their efforts to strengthen, and later mend, our fruitful relationship – has born fruit.

They only whispered to us, "May your mythologies be always radiant."

The images then vanished, and our own reflections were once again on the mirror.

As the clear afternoon wind blew and a flock of doves followed two red balloons in the sky, we whispered once again the three magic words.

"**I love you."**

And we immediately hugged each other and locked our lips.

We let ourselves loose in this private moment of ours – since we are confident that we will live normally and grow old with each other.

Just then, a small white catlike creature observed us from a distance. He could only say this to himself…

"Love truly is a volatile thing. When used improperly, it can generate only tragedy. But when used properly by two people who are true to themselves… it can generate an energy exceeding that of 300 million souls of young girls I usually harvest for them to become Puella Magi. If more people possess this exceptional love displayed by those two… there will be no need for Puella Magi – and the heat death of the universe will never happen. …But what will become of me and my fellows once that happens? That, I do not know."

The creature then left from where it stood – a tower near the bookstore.

Meanwhile, from somewhere far away…

A girl with jet-black hair felt something, and murmured, "So, you've made another miracle. You're on the fast track to befriending more people, not just me."

From yet another faraway place…

A blonde girl with drill curls also felt the same something that the black-haired girl felt. She whispered to herself, "A miracle? I surely won't lose my head over this."

And from a considerable distance away from Grace's Books…

Sayaka, Len, and Kase felt their "Advent Sense" tingling through them. They sprang into action, fighting a small group of monsters that dared to disturb the peace.

For the blue-haired girl, she had huge shoes to fill. But as she saw what Kyouko and I did – she would do her best in my absence – in order to not just impress the two veteran Kamen Riders, but to also prove to herself that she fights selflessly.

From above, Eubulon and Madoka smiled with satisfaction.

Our tale of consummate love that defied fate… is being felt throughout the multiverse.

And it's not a mere dream anymore. #

* * *

><p><em>Special thanks go to the following people who provided great input and inspiration.<em>

_1. The denizens of Hero TV Forums, especially the following who were involved in Traitor Game VI that compelled me to write "Coccinea"._

_Thousand Mistress, who played as Kyouko_

_Black_Frost_

_tomiko_van_

_solguilty_

_setsuna15_

_yukishiro14_

_Frailty_

_Legend Killer_

_ragnarok0422_

_alennkitsune_

_enigmator_

_caos10830235_

_takatsuki_kanade09_

_crimson-viper_

_hikaru_yamato_

_NanayaShinya_

_Jeremi88_

_[ADIDAS]Demonlord_

_kyoyagami911_

_Josh M_

_Ultimate Coordinator_

_Dearkie_

_sacred_essence_

_chloe_zelliane_

_Cha_

_S-LieSense_

_Axelle_

_Liflime_

_echizen12_

_esereht_

_sato-kun_

_Makoto_

_g-dawg, the GM_

_2. Queen, George Michael / Seether, Takuya Yasuda, Ryuji Sasai, and defspiral for providing songs that gave the framework for this story's five phases_

_3. The people behind Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Puella Magi Madoka Magica for providing primary material_

_4. TV Tropes for providing supplemental material_

_And finally, to you, the reader, for enjoying the story._

_May we meet in different pages someday._


End file.
